Watashi no Sadic Kuroi Bara
by KuroiKamy
Summary: Yaoi. Gore leve. Lenguaje vulgar minimo. Dakuro Inami ha descubierto que el chico que le gusta es un asesino en serie, Shusei Shirogane, asesinar gente no es por gusto (o no del todo) alguien esta detras de todo y la vida de Shusei y Dakuro corre peligro. ¿Quien sera la mente sadica detras de todo esto? Los personajes son mios, la trama es mia, reservado todo derecho de autor.


**_Nuyjuuu Kuroi aquii owo/ no actualicé el lunes porque viajamos y no he tenido tiempo para escribir QnQ T_T bueno acá esta un manga que tenía en boceto que lo adapte en forma de fic owo *Q* es hermoso, bueno acá se los dejo n.n déjenme un lindo review con sugerencias, preguntas, etc :3 disfrútenlo nwn/_**

**Personajes:**

**- Dakuro Inami: joven de 16años, de pelo negro, piel casi pálida, con un ojo color de su cabello y el otro color morado oscuro, el cual era tapado por su flequillo, fan de las cosas acidas y amargas, siempre anda con una expresión seria, tiene una hermana, Lysei Inami, completamente diferente a él.**

**- Shusei Shirogane: joven de 18 años, de pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel, piel blanca, posee un oscuro pasado, fan de los dulces y gatos, tiene piercings en ambas orejas, amigo de Lysei desde la infancia, está enamorado de Dakuro.**

**-Doke Susame: joven de 18 años, pelo plateado, ojos color celeste claro, ocupa lentes y un piercing en su oreja izquierda, fan de los dulces y los perros, amable y adorable, posee una sonrisa cálida, amigo de Shusei y Lysei desde la infancia.**

**-Kira Ryusaki: joven de 16 años, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, le gustan tanto los dulces como los ácidos, actitud enérgica, mejor amigo de Dakuro desde los cinco años.**

* * *

Negro...todo hasta ahora ha sido...negro...un negro puro con manchas rojas escarlata... ¿Cómo mancho el color rojo mi negro puro?...ah cierto...fue él.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Shirogane Shusei-

-Él es mi mejor amigo, anda salúdalo-

-Ojala nos llevemos bien-

¿Por qué?...

-Aah haah haah, joder, tu no dirás nada, absolutamente nada y a nadie-

¿Porque no lo delato?...él es un asesino debería delatarlo...pero... ¿Porque no lo hago?

-N-No, no diré nada-

Ah cierto...porque...el me...gusta.

-Inami...Inami! Inami Dakuro!- grito el profesor a un alumno que se encontraba durmiendo en su mesa.

-A-ah lo-losiento profesor- pronuncio el chico con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Esta clase no es para dormir Inami, presta atención...sigamos con la clase-

-Hey Dakuro ¿Estas bien? Tienes lágrimas en el rostro- susurro el chico que se encontraba en el otro banco.

-Ah sí descuida...estoy bien- pronuncio cabizbajo el pelinegro - ¿Porque siempre sueño lo mismo? No son acontecimientos tristes pero si...nostálgicos, hace un año que le conocí su oscuro secreto y esa horrible imagen todavía no sale de mi cabeza. El toque de la campana saco al joven de sus pensamientos melancólicos, la mañana transcurrió como siempre aburrida para el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Ne Dakuro, porque andas tan distraído últimamente, ¿Paso algo en tu casa?- le pregunto Kira.

-Mm...No pasó nada en mi casa, todo está bien-

-¿Seguro? - recibió una afirmación de parte del pelinegro - Bueno confiare en tu palabra, ah oye losiento hoy no podré irme contigo, tengo que pasar a buscar a mi hermanastra, losiento –

-No te preocupes Kira - recibió un cálido beso en la frente de parte del castaño.

-Mañana si te acompaño mi amor –

-Mm - asintió y se despidió de su amigo, iba a ponerse sus audífonos cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, levanto la mirada y se percató de que un chico en la salida lo estaba mirando con molestia -Mierda es él - susurro - ¿Porque siempre estas acá cuando no tengo ni ganas de verte? - se puso sus audífonos y camino a paso veloz hacia la salida esperando pasar desapercibido para aquel chico.

-Ya te vi - dijo un poco molesto, escucho un quejido de parte del pelinegro en cuanto se detuvo -¿Porque dejas que él te bese? ¿Él es así de cariñoso contigo todo el tiempo? –

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo completamente serio con un tono distante y frio.

-Hmm que pesado, quiero hablar, por favor acompáñame - pronuncio con un semblante triste.

Ambos emprendieron rumbo a una cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos del instituto, la caminata fue silenciosa, al llegar pidieron una mesa y se sirvieron una copa de helado.

-¿De que querías hablar? – pregunto serio y frio, como era de costumbre.

-Que pesado, me llego un mensaje diciéndome que debo matar almenos 15 de las victimas antes de que termine el mes, o sino acabaran con mi vida y la de mis seres queridos –

-Pero el mes termina en dos semanas ¡¿cómo se supone que harás eso?! –

-No lose, porque no acaban con mi existencia de una vez por todas - el pelinegro se levanto de la silla abruptamente y abofeteó a su compañero - Da-Dakuro - exclamo confuso palpando su mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo! ¡Lucha por tu vida! – su expresión de enojo cambio en un instante al ver que Shusei se abalanzó abruptamente hacia él abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Dakuro ¡Dakuroo! – Lloraba mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo delicado de su amado - ¡Dakuro! ¡Nunca me dejes Dakuro! ¡No te apartes de mí! –

-Haa bien, ya deja de llorar – pronuncio algo fastidiado – Estas armando un escándalo – apartó a Shusei y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Deja de llorar, te ves feo, anda vayámonos a la casa, ya se hiso tarde – dejó el dinero en la mesa y se retiró del lugar agarrando a su amigo del brazo.

La caminata se hiso eterna, Dakuro no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del local, y Shusei no se atrevía a hablar por miedo de que Dakuro se enojara aún más con él.

-Lo siento… por lo de tu cara – rompió finalmente el silencio agachando la cabeza para que su amigo no notase lo sonrojado de sus mejillas – gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa Shusei – procedió a sacar sus llaves, esperando que su amigo se retirara lo más pronto posible del lugar.

El sonrojo de Dakuro no paso desapercibido, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño – Doitashimashite oujo-sama – pronuncio con una risilla.

-Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir? – no entendía lo que Shusei decía a veces, no sabía ni que idioma era, esperó una respuesta de su amigo pero solo recibió una negación de parte de este - ¡Oye tu sabes que no me gusta que…- fue interrumpido por un abrazo que el dejo sin aire – Shu…Shusei? – sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso al sentir la respiración del castaño en su cuello.

-"Haah Dakuro hueles tan dulce" – pensó, ese olor, ese calor, esa suavidad de su piel la recordaría eternamente – Haah bueno, CHA-I-TO! – Se retiró apresuradamente dejando atrás a un sonrojado Dakuro con derrame nasal – Dakuro te amo demasiado – pronuncio con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

**_Woohoo espero que les allá gustado owo explicare un poco sobre Dakuro y Shusei ejem ejem Dakuro es frio por fuera y trata de ocultar su ukesidad y amabilidad para no ser lastimado, le funciona ese escudo de frialdad y seriedad excepto con Kira que él le conoce muy bien, Shusei por otro lado, trata de verse normal con Dakuro y con el resto de las personas, pero en realidad es un desquiciado mental que le gusta matar gente owo se podría decir que es un wanko-seme xDD hace lo que sea por ver feliz y sano a su uke o/w/o ya verán por qué lo quiere sano y en buen estado òwó muajaja secretos òuó_**

**_Bueno owo un lindo review, critica, cuchillos (QwQ) para kuroi? Owo7 siento actualizar tarde pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir Q-Q les agradezco que me sigan leyendo QwQ deberás os quiero a todos Q3Q _**


End file.
